Um Do I Know You?
by Aya Takeshi
Summary: This is Yukino. The only girl in Varia and is doing a pretty good job at it. But after a certain mission she loses all of her memories. How will she survive in this Mafia world with assassins around every corner? More importantly how will Varia deal with this? Warning of OOCness!
1. VBA Day

New Story Time! Just to let you know this is only my second fanfic so there still might be some problems like spelling, describing things and sometimes I have trouble with long paragraphs. Please bear with me for this.

Note: This is place 8 years after the manga was done. Also Yukino has Snow flames from the video game Katekyō Hitman Reborn! DS Fate of Heat III - Yuki no Shugosha Raishuu!

It can freeze other flames and its light blue with sparkles.

So enjoy!

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Yukino's POV

I was currently cooking breakfast for Varia when Lussuira walked through the door. "Ohayo Yuki-chan." "Ohayo Lussuria. Get a good night's sleep?" "Best one yet. I see your making your delicious pancakes again." "Yep! There's no better way to start the day."

He started to help me with breakfast. Soon we were done cooking and heading towards the dining hall. When I opened the door I saw Varia arguing. "VOOOOI PUT THAT OVER THERE!" "Ushishishi I think it'll look better over here." I realized the room was decorated with streamers and balloons. Well half the room.

"What's going on here?" They stopped yelling, looking at me. Squalo and Bel quickly grabbed hold of a large sheet of paper while Mammon used his psychic powers to hang it up. On the sign I read out loud "Happy 8th Anniversary Yukino!" Now that I think about, today was March 5th.

The day I first joined Varia. See my parents were both Mafioso. My mother served for Vongola while my father was in Varia. After my mother pasted on, my father trained me. From time to time my Father let me meet up with Varia. So when my father died Xanxus took me in to be a top Varia officer.

"A-arigato minna-san!" I looked at everyone around the room. First was Superbi Squalo, second in command of Varia, to me he was like my big brother though it took a bit of time for him to accept me. Next was Xanxus, boss of Varia, he was like the father I lost but still has a murderous atmosphere around him.

Then there was Lussuria he was like mother and has that happy mood around him all the time. Then Leviathan he was like our butler especially to Xanxus. We're on okay terms but we do fight a lot.

Bel, also known as Prince the Ripper, was my best friend and was someone I could always trust. Fran was my little brother and kohai; he was younger than me and only joined Varia recently. Finally was Mammon my...second best friend? Honestly I got a little crush on his mysterious behaviour and he may not look like it but he really is holding all his emotions in.

"Anno I just don't know what to say. I guess I can't even believe that it's been 8 years already. 8 years, huh?" I jumped a little in surprise when Bel placed his arm around my shoulder. "Ushishishi come on Tenshi let's start the party before you have to leave." He started to push me to a table covered with a variety of food. "Waa it's all my favourite foods!" I noticed at the end of the table Xanxus was already the food. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Ma ma Boss you should share. Yuki-chan has that big mission today too." Lussuria pushed me down to my seat and started to serve me food. One by one everyone else started to chow down. "So what's this big job Lussuria talked about?" Levi asked. "I can't believe you forgot what today is, Leviathan. Today is not only my anniversary but V.B.A Day."

V.B.A day stands for Vongola Bosses Alliances. It's a day where Vongola and 6 families in alliance with them go on a job to strengthen their bond. Usually only the bosses will go but with Xanxus's personality he refuses to go. That's the same with the rest of Varia so I ended up being our representative. "I see. So which families are coming this time?" "Um Varia of course, CEDEF, Cavallone, Simon, Millefiore and Tomaso."

"I see. You better not shame Varia's reputation." "I should be saying that to you every time you go on a mission." "What was that?!" He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "It's exactly as I said. You got a problem?" As always he took things to seriously and started to pick a fight with me. He somehow managed to get everyone else in involved. What started out as a food fight turned into a serious fight with boxes and flames.

During the fight I took a quick glance at my watch. It read 11:45am. I quickly snapped my fingers using my snow flames to freeze their flames. "VOOOI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I clapped my hands together, bowing slightly. "Gomen Squalo-san but I have to get ready now." He nodded at me, meaning I could go. I went to my room to change out of my clothing covered with food.

I placed on my light blue cape with a white wind design on the bottom along with my Varia crest on the bottom right corner. I tied my long sliver hair into 2 braids with my bangs covering my eyes a bit. Slipping on both my Mist and Snow rings along with wrapping light blue ribbons with a purple and dark blue flames design on the bottom, around my wrists. I wasn't one to care about my looks a lot but I do take care of myself. Taking one last look in the mirror, I grabbed my small bag off my bed and went to go say my goodbyes.

Everyone was standing in the lobby waiting for me. "I'm going now. I'll be back in 5 days top." I said holding up 5 fingers. I walked out the door and took a plane to head to Japan. After a few hours I arrived in Japan and went to Tsuna's house. Once everyone arrived Reborn started to explain the mission he found us.

Our mission was pretty simple for me and Byakuran but for people like Tsuna and Naito it was a different story. For Tsuna and Naito this was their first time with going on a mission. I assumed Basil would be fine with his kind of personality. Dino would be fine but I've seen first handily that he was useless without his subordinates around. With me and Byakuran we've never been on a V.B.A mission but it was similar to regular Mafia jobs in the first place.

Our job was in Beijing, China. It was to take down a family that was getting too much strength. We had to take this family down before they get too strong. After discussing a plan we were on our way to Beijing.

Soon we were all spilt up around their base. I was waiting for Dino to give me a code. We didn't want to put Dino in danger so we used him for planning the strategy. I crouched on a branch near a window, watching some people talk. "Yuki no Tenshi can you read me?" I heard Dino call to me on the ear piece.

"Dino please just call me Yukino." Yuki no Tenshi was my Mafia name meaning Angel of Snow. Bel came up with it because my name means snow and he likes to call me an angel.

"Fine fine. Are you in position?" "Yeah. I could see the Boss's safe from here. Did you get the code?" "Yeah Naito was able to get the guards distracted while Byakuran got it." "I don't need the story just tell me the code." "You seem to be serious about this. Fine the code is 34791."

"Thanks tell Basil-kun and Tsunayoshi-kun to ready their attack once I get the papers." "They're already good to go." "I'm going in now." I stood up and used my Mist flames to create a distraction. "Good luck." I chuckled a bit. "Don't need it."

.

Glossary

Arigato= Thank you

Minna-san= everyone

Kohai= doesn't have a literal meaning but can mean younger classmen.

Anno= Um

Tenshi= Angel

Gomen= Sorry

So that's it for the first chapter. Favourite, Follow and Review if you like. I look forward to writing a new chapter soon. Bye Bye.


	2. Lucas Velvet

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Yukino's POV

I created an illusion of a shadow to run down the hallway. The people guarding the safe ran after the shadow. "Ganbatte." l chuckled a bit at Dino. "Don't need it." I used one of Bel's knifes to cut open a small hole. Sticking my hand in, I opened the latch to the window. I looked both ways before jumping into the hallway.

Sneaking into the room I checked for signs of a security system. I found a laser detector and cameras. I placed a picture of the room in front of the cameras and used mirrors to deflect the lasers. I quickly headed to the safe, punching in 34791. I quietly opened the safe taking all of the documents out. I quickly removed the pictures and mirrors leaving nothing behind. I jumped out the window, whispering into my ear piece. "Tsunayoshi-kun, Basil-kun you're good to go."

Not long after I heard multiply screams and explosions coming from the building. "Smashing work Yuki no Tenshi." I looked down on the ground to see a man in about his mid-20's, clapping at me. He had short light brown hair with light blue eyes; he can be easily mistaken as a girl. "Hello there. May I ask your name?" I sat down on the tree branch, swinging my legs. "Watashi wa Lucas. Can you call off your friends and give those papers?" "I'm afraid that won't do. Lucas…as in Lucas Velvet?" "Right on the nose."

Lucas Velvet. Second in command to the family we were hunting. He's legendary and apparently he never lost before. The only part I was worried about was that stories involving his jobs say his victims forgot everything. Well I was about to put that legend to an end and be perfectly fine. In an instant he took out his 2 guns and shot them towards me. I flipped backwards off the branch, dodging all the bullets. Holding the files in my left hand, I unravelled the ribbon on my left wrist, lighting it with my snow flames.

I flicked the end of the ribbon towards him. He jumped away taking aim again. 'Man these papers are annoying.' I took off my right hand ribbon lighting it with Mist flames. Wrapping it around me like a sash, I made an illusion of a purse. Quickly shoving the files in, I took out my last ribbon out of my pockets. "You have a spare?" "Of course I do. Ready?" We stood there waiting for each other to start the first move.

He started by shooting multiply bullets at me. I twirled both of my lit ribbons in a circular motion creating a mini vortex. The bullets rode on the ribbons throwing them against the trees nearby. Quickly I wrapped 1 ribbon on a tree branch, using it as a vine I threw myself into the air. I flicked the other ribbon at Lucas. I managed to grab his wrist, throwing him up to the air. He used his Lighting flames to fly in the air. Twisting and twirling he started to shoot. His movements were unpredictable but I whipped the bullets away.

"Ehh you're quite good." "Arigato" "I guess I'll actually have to try now won't I?" "I would like that please." He reached into his jacket pockets and brought out a pair of numb chucks. Letting one side drop I noticed a knife come out. 'Ehh what an interesting buki.' I gently landed on a branch but had to spring back up. Lucas had swung his weapon easily chopping down the tree. 'What power.' I twirled my weapons, taking in a deep breathe. I whipped against his feet freezing his lighting flames off his boots.

As he started to fall I lashed out at him. With one ribbon I attacked while the other ribbon wrapped tightly around him. The ribbon around him started to slowly freeze his arms. 'He's not as good as people say.' I was wrong to assume so. My keen eyes saw that his right hand was moving. 'Nani?!' My flames were supposed to keep him encaged, meaning stuck. Hearing lighting crackle behind me, I panicked as I whipped my ribbon backwards. My ribbon wrapped around a snake with lighting flames down it's back. 'Box weapon?!' I felt a small tug on my other ribbon. 'A distraction!?' I tighten both of my ribbons, looking back at Lucas. My eyes widen as I saw my ribbon wasn't wrapped around Lucas but the tree he broke down. I could hear my heart beating, rapidly as no one ever did something like this. I suffocated the snake until it passed out. I closed my eyes, trying to find him. I snapped open my eyes as something came from behind. I whipped at the object, easily catching him.

"You're just like a pest." I said "Then I must be pretty annoying." I fell backwards as the tension in my weapon was lost. I couldn't move when I looked at Lucas. He had a wrist band attached to his right wrist with a knife stuck to it. I looked down to his feet seeing my weapon it pieces. "A-Arienē!" My weapon was to be indestructible even to harden lighting flames. "H-how did-AHHHHH!" I didn't finish my sentence as he started to attack me. 'His skill, technique, power. It's too much.' I collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. He came up to me. I struggled to stand up only to fall back down. I grunted as he grabbed my hair, dangling me. 'My body won't move. Did he paralyze me?' He fumbled through his inside pocket bringing out a pocket watch.

He started to swing the watch in front of my face. He started to mumble some words I couldn't hear. My eyes got hazy as my entire body went num. I stared up to the sky until my eyes went black. 'Minna...Gomen...I failed.'

.

Glossary

Ganbatte= Good Luck

Watashi wa= I am

Arigato= Thank you

Buki= Weapon

Nani= What

Arienē= Impossible

Minna= Everyone

Gomen=Sorry

A/N: This is about Yukino's weapons. They're light blue ribbons with a dark purple and blue flames design on the bottom. The ribbon on her left hand is for Snow flames and the right one is for Mist flames. Her ribbons can be used like Dino's whip. It can be lit of fire and wrap around the opponents.


	3. Waking up

For reviewing thank you to:

Snowfall (Guest)

MysteryGuardain (Guest)

OkitaRin

And everyone who followed and favorite.

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Yukino's POV

I grunted as I forced my eyes to open. I rubbed my eyes to get my eyes use to the bright light. I looked around the small white room I was in. 'Where am I?' I saw a slightly opened window letting in a light breeze, blowing against a thin white curtain. There was also a small T.V sitting on a small cabinet in the corner. In the reflection of the T.V I saw a little tint of shine beside me. Turning my head to the right I see a chair with clothing hanging off the back. On the chair were 2 rings with the strangest of design. It was like a mini shield with the letters V-A-R-I-A in the middle, one ring was light blue and the other one was indigo. (Please keep in mind it's the newer version from the manga.)

I turned to step on to the cold floor. I changed out of the white dress I was wearing, into the clothes on the chair. I didn't know what to do with the ribbons so I just shoved it into my pockets. Sliding the door open, I peeked my head out. It was completely empty. I walked out of the room following the signs saying 'EXIT'. I kept looking side to side that I accidentally bumped into someone. He seemed to have dropped all of his papers and was on the floor. "Ah gomen." I crouched down and helped pick up his papers. "It's okay, Miyabi-san. Are you feeling better?" Once we were done I handed him his papers. I got a closer look at him. He had caramel spikey hair with light brown eyes and was wearing a suit.

"I'm fine?" I stared at him wondering why he was asking me this. "Something wrong?" "Um no but… You called me Miyabi-san." Is that my name? "Huh? What do you mean? Yukino Miyabi is your name. Are you sure you're okay?" I was about to say something when a guy in a suit and fedora placed his hand on the guy's shoulder. (Can I just say that I want the arcobaleno to be teenagers?)

"Reborn? What is going on with Miyabi-san?" He walked up to me getting extremely close to my face. "She could be suffering from amnesia. Dame-Tsuna take her back to her room while I call Dr. Shamal." The man tapped the guy's shoulder and walked off in another direction. "So um Miyabi-san please follow me." I didn't understand what's going on but I so far this boy was my only lead to who I am. He led me back to the room I was in before.

Tsuna's POV

"So um…I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi do you remember that?" Yukino sat on the bed, staring out the window, shaking her from side to side. We sat in awkward silence as she continued to look out the window. 'Ahh what should I do?' I stopped panicking once there was a knock on the door. "A-ah come in." The door flew open while a drunken Dr. Shamal was thrown in by Reborn. I was unimpressed because he was drunk once again. He got up and stood in front of Yukino. "Are you the patient?" She backed up a bit while slightly nodded. He nodded his head as he placed his hands on her chest.

I noticed Yukino's face got red as she punched him away. He went fly across the room almost breaking down the wall. I looked to Yukino who was staring at the hand she punched with. Then I remembered Dr. Shamal. He was rubbing his head and dusting off the rumble on him.

"A feisty one huh." Now I was a bit mad. "Can you just help her?" Now he started to do actually test her. After a while he gestured me to the hallway. "Yuki-chan has amnesia. She seems to remember basic stuff like what things are, but when it comes to people she doesn't know a thing." Under his breath I could hear him say "Maybe I could convince her that I'm her boyfriend?" I got a bit angry and punched him.

"C-can't you do something to help her? Like the counter disease for amnesia with your trident mosquito?" "That doesn't exist and it could damage her brain receiving 16 years of memories at once." "Dame-Tsuna why are you so nervous?" A single sweat dropped from my face. "Well you see um-" "Does this have to do with Yukino's 'special' friends?" I sighed as Reborn was able to read me again.

"Have you even told them that she was unconscious for 2 weeks?" I rubbed the back of my head avoiding eye contact. "Well um not really?" Both of them sighed at me. "8 years since you beat Berumda and you haven't changed a bit." Reborn said while Shamal nodded in agreement. "You've haven't changed either if you haven't notice." I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" Reborn lifted his fedora a bit so I could see his glare.

"N-nothing! But what are we going to do with Miyabi-san?!" Yukino slowly peeked her head through the door. "Is something wrong...?" It seemed her voice had trailed off on the last word. "Are you okay?" She shook her head, stepping out. "Sorry. I'm fine just I had a feeling of- I don't know just a weird feeling. It's nothing, it's nothing."

Yukino's POV

"It's nothing, it's nothing." I'm still confused on that feeling but I guess it's just my imagination. I sighed as I slid the door fully open. I shot my head to the side as I felt I got that feeling again. I saw something sliver fly passed me. Something about this seemed too familiar, that sliver light glinting in front of my eyes. I looked back and just under the window was a, strange looking, knife. "Ushishishi what are you doing here, Tenshi? You said 5 days, top."

I turned to see a blonde boy. His messy hair blocked of his eyes and seemed to be in his 20's. He wore a black and yellow jacket with a fuzzy hood. When I took a closer look I noticed a shield like sign on the sleeve of his jacket. I looked on the corner of my cape to see the same sign and it was similar to the design on the rings.

"Belphegor-san!" Tsuna stood in between me and the boy. He didn't look at me but straight at the man. "Miyabi-san can you go wait inside your room?" "H-hai." I took one last look at the man before shutting the door. I slowly stepped towards the wall where the knife got stuck on. Yanking it out of the wall I examined the weird looking knife. I gasped a little as I fumbled through the pocket of my pants. I felt something cold press against my hand. When I took out the item out I held it next to the man's knife. 'They're exactly the same.' I turned to the door. 'What's the relationship with him and me?'

Tsuna's POV Again

"I want answers now." I shivered a bit at his tone. If I wasn't surrounded by people like Hibari-san and Mukuro, I probably would have fainted. "Miyabi-san has a minor case of...amnesia." I chocked back a scream as Belphegor threw is knife near my head. "Why did you let this happened? There's a reason why we told you watch her!"

"We're all sorry but we thought she could handle this. She is one of the strongest Mafioso ever, part of Varia. She's an amazing fighter, so I never thought that this would happen." "Well thanks to you she's the greatest 'sitting duck'! You know who many people were in my way just a few hours ago."

"What do you mean?" "She may not have memories of herself but millions of Mafioso do. She's killed countless amounts of people and now people want revenge. Even without revenge in plan she's still being hunted down. Hundreds of people are in this area. All after 1 target. Now how is she supposed to protect herself if she doesn't know herself?" "Well we can't do anything. Dr. Shamal said that if we force her memories it could damage her brain." "So you just want her to die out there?"

"I suggest we do something different." Reborn said. With all the drama between me and Belphegor, I forgot Reborn and Shamal were next to us. "How about Yukino stays at Vongola HQ for the time being? That way she'll get part of her memory back then she'll go back to you to get the rest."

"Why can't she stay with Varia then visit us?" "Because if my information is right she's been with you guys for 8 years and even before that she would hang out with you. Is that correct?" "Yeah." "Then most of her memory is with Varia. So it'll be best if we give her bits and bit of her memory back. Starting with Vongola."

"I guess that makes sense." Sort of. "What do you think Belphegor-san?" "Fine. We'll give you 5 months or until necessary then she's coming back to us. And if anything happened to her even a paper cut..." He came closer as I backed up a bit. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and held me up. "You can count of me to come for your head on a stick. And that's just me think of what Boss would do." I shuddered because I know 100% he was serious. "Do you understand?" "V-very clear."

Yukino's POV (Sorry I keep switching)

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door open. I turned around holding the knives behind my back. "Miyabi-san are you okay?" "Hai" I tilt my head from side to side trying to look behind Tsunayoshi. "What are you doing?" "What happened to the man?"

"Oh he went somewhere." "Where?" "Uh-He needed to go-um." Seeing as he was stuttering a bit I knew he was hiding something. "Home?" "Yes! I...just couldn't think of the word." 'He couldn't think of the word home?' He was hiding something but I wouldn't go any further into detail. At least not yet.

"So what did the doctor say?" "Huh? Oh! He said you have a bit of amnesia so you'll be staying with me for a while." I guess I'll be staying with this guy for a while. But I wonder will I ever meet that guy again.

.

Glossary

Gomen= Sorry

Hai= Yes


	4. Time's Up

DISCLAMIER I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Tsuna's POV

I took off the cap of a red marker and crossed off today's date on my calendar. It's been almost 5 months. Only a week left until Varia comes and picks up Yukino. Her memory hasn't been returning much. She hasn't been remembering but more like learning. And in terms in her fighting well she wouldn't be considered Varia quality anymore. She has strength, natural reflexes, and smarts but Varia is ruthless. And so is she...or at least she was.

Now every time she is against a target or dummy she seems to hold back as if she was afraid. If Varia finds out that she isn't back to normal they'll skin me alive for being the cause of this. "Tsunayoshi-kun?" I turned around to face Yukino. "You okay? You've been staring at the calendar for 2 minutes." I let a sigh escape my lips. It's strange how this nice girl is a killer and a potential reason why I could die in a week.

"Yeah don't worry about it." She looked at the calendar then back at me. "Is there an important date coming up?" "Yeah in a week another family will be coming here. How are your memories so far?" Her face started to look off into space. "I don't know. It feels like there's something big that I'm missing. Like when I first woke up in the hospital and that strange man appeared. I don't know..." She started to space off but realizing that she was violently shook her head. "Sorry for saying this random nonsense." "It's okay. Let's go Reborn would be mad if you miss training." She seemed hesitant before turning around to head the training arena.

That's another thing about Yukino. I know 100% no more like 1000% that she still has the instinct to tell when something's wrong. Whenever we talk about Varia and quickly change the topic when she walks into the room. You could easily tell by the look on her face that she knows that we are hiding something from her.

Yukino's POV

I rather not go to training with Reborn. I know I need training. That I use to be some amazing person before. I didn't need Gokudera, Hayato to keep bringing that up every day. Bringing up the legend of how before I kill I represent the angel that comes to lead the person to the 'light'. Though I wonder who created my name. It was basically my name, Yuki no, with the word, Tenshi, at the end. And yet it I find that it suits me. 'Shishishi'

I stopped in my tracks as I replayed that laugh in my head. Over and over and over again. From time to time the strangest of sounds that seem like complete craziness they come to mind. It's the weirdest things ever and yet it gives me a warm feeling in my heart that I don't understand. I know for a fact that it's related to my past. I just know it.

I shook my head as I approached the training arena. Once I stopped shaking my head I notice that someone was hiding somewhere near me. "Who's there?" A part of the wall caved in and pushed out a platform with Reborn on it. "Took you long enough, I've been following you since you talked to Tsuna. Usually you can tell if someone's behind you. Is something else on your mind? Perhaps your memories?" "No, not really. Just some thinking." I haven't told anyone of these voices because most of the time when I tell them something relate to my memories they get really excited as if I got my full memories back.

I opened the door to the training room, ignoring Reborn as he was staring at me. 'Of course he can tell I was lying.'

~A week later~

I took a look at myself in the mirror, making sure that I looked appropriate. According to Tsuna a very important family was coming today. A bunch of clothes were placed in my room that I was told to wear for today. What's strange is that it's the same outfit that I had worn the day I was in the hospital.

I was a bit nervous meeting this family. Luckily I was calmer than other people, mainly Tsuna. That guy was running around the base like a mad man, making sure every detail was perfect. I can understand why though. Apparently they were one of the strongest family that I'll probably ever meet, but I never was able to get its name.

Approving of my look I started to head to the meeting room. Even though there was about 10 rooms from where I was staying and the meeting room, I can still hear a bunch of yelling. "VOOOOOIII YOU SAID 5 MONTHS!" That was the scream! I started to take a sprint to the meeting room. I threw open double doors to see everyone in compete chaos. Boxes and weapons were out and the family of Vongola were on the other side of the room against the other family. Both families' looked as if they were going erupt in war.

In all the commotion only 3 people managed to stay calm, Reborn and 2 others people. The first one was the one who caught my attention. He had teal hair and was wearing a large... Frog hat? Next to him was another kid probably around the same age as him. He was wearing all black that even covered his face. The part I could see was 2 purple triangles under his eyes. "Viper..." I whispered.

All at once everyone engaged in the 'war' stopped to look at me. Now they were all staring at me. "Why are you staring at me?" "Miyabi-san what did you say?" "I don't know." 'What did I say?' My mind was completely blank. Did I actually say something in the first place?

Mammon's POV

Miyabi, Yukino. How could you be so stupid as to lose your memory? When she said my name, my old name, it was strange. She remembered my name then forgot what she said, as if it was a natural instinct. She _was_ the only one I allowed to call me Viper.

Everyone placed down their weapons and started to calm down. I looked towards Yukino as she confused as to what was happening. She took a deep breath as she took a seat. I could tell she was nervous with all her fidgeting.

"Miyabi-san meet Vongola's independent assassination squad, Varia. "Miyabi-san, Varia is your new host family. Their boss, Xanxus and second in command Superbi Squalo. You'll have to plenty of time to meet the other members later."

"My new host-what!? Why am I being moved to a different family?" She was trying to remain calm but you could obviously see she was mad. "Varia is your original family before you lost your memory. See we were only supposed to watch for the 5 months and now that time is up, you have to go back." She released the table from her death grip. "I'll go pack my things." She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her. 'We did not handle that well.'


End file.
